Can't Kill A Legend
by Kinkabell
Summary: It was just a normal Saturday until a girl from another dimension crashes into Piper's room. And what do black crystals, floating guitars and stand up comedy have to do with it? You've got to read to find out! Summary Sucks. Aerrow x OC :
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Emerald. Ever since I started high school I knew I was different. I ate loads, but remained the same petite frame I was. My hair always stayed the same length, no matter how much I cut it. It stayed the same colour, no matter how much I dyed it. I always wanted to be at lakes and ponds, around rocks and nature, and when I wasn't, I went very pale and looked ill. I wore loads of jewellery, with precious gemstones in them. My name is Emerald Oblivion, and this is my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Emerald POV)

I sighed loudly so my dad could hear it.

"Emer, your going to fit in just fine." he sighed.

"Fit in? When have I ever fit in? Look at me dad! I'm weak, pale, ugly. How do I of all people, fit in?!?" I hissed back in reply. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. Hmm, smart man. I shifted in my seat to look at myself in the side mirror. My glass green eyes stared back at me. I pushed my black bangs out of my face. My hair went all the way down to my waist. Sighing, I looked back at the road . We were driving to Middlestone High, which was to be my new high school. I protested against going that morning, but, I had been shoved into the car all the same. We pulled up to a large brick building and dad stopped the car.

"Bye Hun!" He yelled and practically pushed me out of the car with my bag before speeding off up the road. I picked up my bag and looked around, almost all the kids in the playground were staring at me. I giggled and walked through the front doors and into the office.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked

"I'm new here" I replied, sounding very bored.

"Name?"

"Emerald Oblivion" I hated my last name. Oblivion? Seriously? Ughh!

"Oh yes, here is your locker combo, map of the school and your class schedule." she said smiling

"Thanks.." I mumbled in return. I went to my locker and grabbed my books to head of to my first class which appeared to be math.

(Skip to end of day ,, cause I'm lazy and nothing exciting happened ;] lol)

I decided to walk home, since the sun had appeared from somewhere during the day and I felt comfortable around nature. I took shortcut by the lake, but instead of walking past, I climbed up the tree that hung low over the water. I looked down at my reflection. The girl staring up at me looked a bit more tanned, with something that resembled a smile on her face. This is what nature does to me. I much prefer being outside than in sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons. Like my favourite cartoon show is on right now-crap. I missed it again. Storm Hawks, that is. Grr. Sometimes I wish I could be in that dimension, in that life. Bet it's a whole lot easier than this one. I was moving to get up when I heard it. Someone, or something :S was whispering in my ear.

It's time. If you believe in love, and you believe enough, you can go nowhere but up.

I was flailing around, panicking when suddenly I fell into the water. Oh God. I never learnt how to swim.

I closed my eyes and let the water take me. Bye world, bye life…bye dad.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was falling through air, instead of slowly through water. Yup. Oh crap. Now I'm going to fall to my doom on to--wait,, where the fluff was I? I opened my eyes just to snap them shut again. The wind was stinging, but I opened my eyes to see where I was. Looking down, I saw a familiar air ship , but I didn't have time to figure out where I'd seen it before, or why I was falling thousands of feet to my doom with a metal air ship when I fell into a LAKE…I just braced for impact.

(Normal POV)

The loud crash bounced off the walls and shock the condor violently as Aerrow, Finn, Stork and Junko jumped off the couch.

"Piper? You ok? What did you do?" Aerrow called down the hallway, waiting for an answer.

"That wasn't me…" She replied, sounding shaken.

"Then who was it and where did it come from?" he called back.

"I don't know, and I think it came from my room…" She murmured, barley audible.

The Storm Hawks (with the exception of Stork) ran down the hallway to Piper's door, where she had her ear against it, trying to find out who was in there.

"What can you hear Piper?" Finn asked in a high pitched girly voice. Junko tried not to giggle, but he failed terribly.

"Shh! There's someone in my room! I think they may have broke the window to get in to get that levitation crystal I bought! Aerrow, your going to have to get them off our ship!!" she whisper-yelled looking at him.

"OK, stand back." He whispered, before proceeding to draw his energy blades and burst through the door to kick the intruder out. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

(Aerrow POV)

There was a girl, looking around fifteen, sprawled out on the floor in a not at all comfortable position. She was bleeding, and her arm looked to have snapped. Second, there was a gapping hole in Piper's roof. But, that was not at all important. I sheathed my blades and ran over to her. She was conscious, but her eyes were still closed. She has crystals scattered around her, and the one in particular Piper was worried about was half in her outstretched hand. Her eyelids fluttered, but remained closed. I pushed her long black hair out her eyes.

"I'm dead aren't I?" she asked. Her voice was velvety, and has some sort of an accent.

"No" I answered, trying to help her onto the bed so Piper could get her fixed up. But she gasped in pain and I decided not to move her any further.

"So where am I?" she asked, but this time she opened her eyes. They mirrored my own, and were bright green.

(Emerald POV)

After crashing through the rook of what looked to be someone's bedroom, something had landed in my hand. I immediately felt energised, even though I was bleeding a lot, and I think I even might of broke my arm. :S. I heard a door being broken down, then someone in the room. I didn't bother open my eyes. I felt them rush over to me, and push my hair out of my closed eyes.

"I'm dead aren't I?" I asked, wondering who the person who had found me was, what they sounded like and, hell, where was I???

"No" they answered. It sounded to be a boy, maybe 15 or 16 ( A/N I know he's 14, but roll with it :P) and their voice was very angelic, well, to me anyway XD They tried to lift me up, and I gasped in pain, and he moved me no further.

"So where am I?" I asked, finally opening my eyes to be mirrored with bright emerald ones such as my own staring back at me. They were filled with concern, surprise, confusion but mainly…worry? He had red hair and was wearing a blue and brown uniform with a silver hawk on it and two blades across his back. Wait a sec, I recognised him…

"OMG! She has the crystal! She must of broke through the roof to steal it!" A high pitched voice came from the doorway. I looked over. The boy who had spoken was a blonde boy with blue eyes, next to him was a large weird looking creature that had green hair and brown eyes (A/N ??) and slightly in the room was a girl with dark blue hair and orange eyes. Where have I seen them before???

"Shut up Finn, I think it was an accident." The girl said as she came near me and smiled, picking up the crystal that was half in my hand. "Strange, it's got no power left…" she said as she walked back to her desk putting it down and picking up a another one, which was brown. I finally had registered what she said. I shot up, despite the agonising pain in me, almost hitting the red haired-green eyed boy in the face. I blushed at the closeness before remembering my point.

"Finn!?!?!" I practically yelled in Mr Red hair's face, while looking at Finn. He nodded and backed away, slightly scared. I turned to the boy still in front of me, looking slightly scared and shocked also.

"That means your Aerrow!" I turned to the girl. "And your Piper!" And lastly the large animal person, which I thought to be a Wallop. "Your Junko!" I fell back to the floor exasperated.

"Yeah? And?" Aerrow said leaning next to me.

"You guys! I'm in a different dimension! I don't come from here! Where I come from, you're all in a cartoon!" I said, not even thinking that they would be completely weirded out and think I was mad.

"Wow." Piper said leaning against her desk before walking over to me. "Here, this is a healing crystal, just close your eyes and hold it." she said, putting the crystal in my hand. I did as I was told and felt the energy again. Piper gasped. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I was glowing in a brown sort of aura and I had dropped the crystal to the floor. It had turned black. The aura had disappeared and the giant gash on my stomach was still bleeding. My arm had snapped back into place earlier. I touched the gash on my stomach and the brown aura appeared again, and the gash healed over.

"Done!" I smiled and stood up. Everyone was staring at me with their mouths open. "What?" I asked.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Aerrow said, still shocked.

"Sure it is!" I said, confused.

"No, no one else can do that!" Piper said, thinking.

"Then what makes me different?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Piper gasped, "Oh my God! I know what you are! You're an Aurorail!"


End file.
